Dure la vie sur le Vogue Merry
by Ysa
Summary: Yaoi ZoroSanji. petite one shot que je gardais ds un vieux placard . régalez vous


Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan) Dure, la vie sur le Vogue Merry.

Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)

Adresse : One Piece

Genre :yaoi, romance, OCC

Couple : Devinez bande de flemmardes !

Disclaimer : personnages de One Piece

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ : déplacement temporel

présentation de l'histoire :pas l'temps.

- Terre ! Terre en vue !

Nami donna les ordres et le bateau accosta sans problèmes. Luffy fut le premier à descendre du bâtiment( ici bateau) et invita toute la joyeuse troupe à le suivre .

- Nami, laisse moi t'aider tu vas te faire mal en descendant !

Personne ne fut dupe de la proposition de Sandy et surtout pas Zorro.

- Tu l'as touche et je te passe par dessus bord !!

- Oh, Zorro t'es si méchant avec moi.

En disant cela, Sandy lui envoya une œillade terrifiée qui fit jurer le sabreur.

Finalement Nami finit par descendre toute seule et il fut convenue que Zorro et le cuisinier resteraient sur le bateau pour le garder. Une fois tout l'équipage hors de vue, Sandy alluma nerveusement sa cigarette en laissant aller sa colère.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi monsieur réagit de manière excessive dès que j'essaye d'être gentil avec une dame ?

- Parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en ta fidélité !Tu serais très capable d'en profiter .

- C'était pas la peine de me faire une crise de jalousie devant tout l'équipage.

- C'était pas une crise de jalousie, mais un avertissement !

- Un avertissement mon œil !T'étais vert de rage !

- OK ! J'étais peut être jaloux mais tu la méritais cette crise, t'as passé le voyage à draguer Nami !!!

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est avec toi que je dors ! Merde, j'ai bien le droit à un peu d'indépendance ! C'est hyper désagréable d'être constamment surveillé !

- Si je te surveillais pas tu volerais de jupons en jupons !

- Dis tout de suite que sans surveillance je te serais infidèle !

- Exactement !

- Je te permet pas de……

- EH L'BEAU BLOND !!

Sandy se pencha par dessus bord pour voir qui l'apostrophait de cette façon. Il ne vit qu'un jeune homme brun, les cheveux coupées ni trop longs, ni trop courts, habillé de noir, l'air sûr de lui, avec un tatouage sur la pommette gauche.

- T'es prié d'accepter de descendre de ton rafiot pour venir boire un verre avec moi !

- Eh ! Pose tes yeux pourris autre part que sur ma propriété !

- De qui tu parles ? » demanda Sandy d'un air innocent .

Zorro le tronçonna du regard avec l'air de dire « si-mes-yeux-étaient-des-sabres-tu-ne-serais-plus-q'un-amas-sanguinolant ».

Sandy lui renvoya un grand sourire dont il avait le secret et cria :

- J'arrive tout de suite juste le temps de régler un problème MAJEUR.

- JE T'ACCORDE 5 MINUTES .

- 6 .

- 5 minutes 59.

- ça marche.

Sandy continua de sourire puis se tourna avec d'infimes précautions vers la bombe à retardement appelée Zorro, le problème semblait de taille , en effet si le sabreur semblait déjà peu enclin à ce qu'il aide Nami à descendre du « rafiot », il le hacherait menu s'il acceptait l'offre ô combien tentante du brun.

- Si t'acceptes t'es mort

- Allons ne sois pas si vieux jeu…nous allons juste boire un verre, rien de bien méchant.

- Ne fais surtout pas l'erreur de me prendre pour un con.

- Allez !Sois sympa, ça fais plus de deux semaines que je suis pas descendu du bateau, dans une bonne auberge…

- Si c'est ça qui te tient tant à cœur, je t'y emmènerai ce soir quand les autres reviendront.

- Oui…mais j'aimerai voir d'autres visages, après tout, l'amour est basé sur la confiance, essaye de me faire confiance !!

- Je me répète peut-être mais ne me prends pas pour un con.

- Allez ! Soit sympa !

- Nan !!

- De toute manière je fais ce que je veux ! Après tout on est pas mariés que je sache !

- Peut-être pas mais on est ensemble donc : toi rester maison

- Je suis pas ta bonne et j'fais s'que je veux !

Zorro bouillait littéralement, non mais il n'allait pas laisser SON petit ami foutre le camp avec le premier venu. Quant à Sandy, il était furax : Zorro n'avait pas à régir sa vie, c'était à lui et à lui seul de décider à qui il offrait son corps et sa compagnie.

- D'ACCORD !! T'as gagné ! Vas-y ! Mais je te préviens : reviens au Vogue Merry à une heure trop avancée et à la première odeur suspecte, au premier coup d'œil de trop, c'est l'abstinence pour toi pendant toute la traversée jusqu'à la prochaine île !(Il est sympa je trouve , il le prévient moi mes parents ils me préviennent pas quand il vont m'engueuler)

- Yosh !(salut militaire au Japon me demander pas d'où je sors ça)

Le blond enfila sa veste en rajustant bien son col, remit sa cravate qui était de traviole, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de descendre guilleret du bateau vers le brun qui lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres en le voyant arriver.

Zorro ne préférait pas voir ça, rien que le fait que Sandy se soit soigné pour aller voir cet « autre », lui donnait envie de vomir par dessus bord, heureusement qu'il savait que son blondinet d'amant était à cran ces jours ci, sinon jamais au grand jamais il ne l'aurait laissé filer avec le bellâtre. Pourquoi s'était il recoiffé ? Il ne le faisait jamais pour lui. Faut dire que comme son principal boulot était de le décoiffer c'était normal mais quand même. Qu'est ce que ce mec avait il de plus ? Et qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de parler d'abstinence ? Sandy savait très bien qu'il était le premier à critiquer ces pratiques de moines, un voyage durant minimum cinq jours, il ne tiendrait jamais !

- Ah qu'elle est bonne la fiiiiillleuh duuuu hip ….!

- Allons, mon amour, tu es complêtement bourré !

- Mais naaaaaan

Le brun soutenait Sandy qui chantait à gorge déployée en se mangeant tous les poteaux qu'il trouvait. Arrivés devant le Vogue Merry, le brun glissa sa main derrière la tête du cuistot et l'embrassa langoureusement, malheureusement pour lui, Sandy était trop saoul pour sentir quoique se soit et fut dans l'incapacité de lui rendre son baiser.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la chambre de Zorro

- Zorrooooooo !

Chantonna le blond, avant de tomber sur le torse nu du sabreur. Celui-ci émit un grognement sonore en réceptionnant le lourd paquet, le hamac craqua légèrement sous lui et Sandy se blottit contre lui.

- Sandy ? Mais tu es complètement saoul !

- Mais non !

Le blond se mit en tête de couvrir les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes, un « french kiss », comme disent messieurs les anglais, avec la langue et tout.

- Sandy !

- Ouiiiiii ?

- Tes lèvres !

- Mes lèvres ?

- Elles ont le goût d'un autre !

- Allons Zoro, les bouteilles ont pas de lèvres, hic !

Le petit air guilleret du cuistot fit comprendre au sabreur que son amant était complètement à coté de ses pompes et qu'il ne raisonnait absolument pas dans le bon sens .

- Tant pis je t'avais prévenu ! Ce sera abstinence ce soir !

- C'est koâ abstinence ?

Zorro soupira, franchement il était pas gâté quand le blondinet se prenait une cuite, le seul bon point c'était qu'il était plus porté sur le sexe après avoir touché à l'alcool.

- Pas de bisous, ni autre chose de ce genre ce soir ! Voilà ce que c'est l'abstinence !

Sandy semblait tout déçu de ne pas avoir son comptant de sexe et se mit à se trémousser inconsciemment sur le bas-ventre de l'escrimeur, les mains posées sur son torse pour mieux le cajoler.

- S'il te plaîîît, Zorro, rien qu'une p'tite fois ….

S'il avait été sobre, il lui aurait suffit de se déshabiller devant le sabreur pour l'exciter, mais les bouteilles qu'il avait sifflé lui brouillait le cerveau l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Quant à Zorro, il n'en menait pas large, son désir se faisait de plus en plus sentir et le blond vagabondait sur ses parties intimes avec des mouvements de reins qui le faisaient rêver. Le cuistot s'arrêta soudain, et baissa la tête vers son entrejambe, ses yeux fixés sur la petite bosse qui s'y était formé, ses doigts suivirent rapidement les yeux et commencèrent à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, sous le regard de Zorro.

- ça me fait mal…. Tu ne voudrais pas me….

Ses doigts tenaient sa verge toute durcie et ses joues étaient rouges comme un coucher de soleil, le sabreur connaissait bien ces symptômes, cela voulait dire très clairement en langage humain, « je veux une fellation, immédiatement », l'escrimeur connaissait assez son amant pour savoir que s'il rougissait, il ne rougissait jamais en temps normal, c'était qu'il était dans la première phase du cuistot en manque de plaisir.

- Et l'abstinence…. ?

La voix de Zorro, n'était pas audible pour un humain normalement constitué tellement elle était basse, « l'abstinence, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, pensa t il, plutôt le genre de Sandy, va vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen efficace de lui faire de chantage ! »

Il passa la main dans les cheveux du blond puis la glissa derrière la nuque de celui ci en l'attirant vers lui. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et docilement, le chef cuisinier alla s'agenouiller devant l'un des murs de la pièce, pendant que Zorro se levait de son hamac. Il en profita pour enlever sa chemise blanche, et se placer derrière son amant. Celui ci commença à enlever sa propre chemise puis glissant ses mains sur ses fesses en faisant glisser son pantalon, dévoilant un postérieur blanc laiteux.

- Sandy, faudrait que tu penses à bronzer un peu.

- Tu veux que le soleil profite de mes fesses ?

- Euh.…non !

Effectivement vu sous cet angle, Zorro n'avait plus du tout envie que le blond se bronze les fesses, après tout elles étaient très bien comme ça .

Il déboucla sa ceinture puis sortit son sexe .

- J'espère que tu es prêt, je vais y aller façon brute puisqu'il y a que cette manière que tu comprends quand tu es saoul.

Sandy émit un grognement de plaisir puis un hurlement quand son amant le penetra, en fait il ne s'agissait plus de son amant mais plutôt d'une brute dont il avait besoin pour satisfaire ses bas-instincs. Il se tortillait les fesses en arrière pour prendre le plus de plaisir possible mais ce n'était jamais assez , et ça continua une bonne partie de la nuit .

Le lendemain, Sandy se réveilla avec une de ces gueules de bois, le moindre murmure résonnait dans sa tête, et sa voix était toute rauque. Pas question de faire les repas, à la simple vue d'un steak dégoulinant et imaginaire, le blond sentait son estomac se retourner.

- SANDY !! FAIM !!!

Le blond plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, les cris de son capitaine résonnaient comme un réveil sonnant dans une bassine en métal.( vous savez ces gros réveils qui tremblent tellement ils sonnent fort )

- Luffy, laisse le tranquille, il dort. Et puis c'est pas comme si on était en mer, tu peux aller manger dans une des tavernes du port, non ?

Luffy regarda son maître coq couché à même le sol, recouvert d'un amas de couvertures enchevêtrées, puis commenta pour lui même.

- D'habitude il est toujours levé le premier sauf quand…..

La lumière se fit dans la tête du brun qui rougit d'abord puis il se tourna vers Zorro avec un grand sourire.

- Hé hé, tu t'es occupé de lui hier, c'est ça ?

- Ah mais mais non !!

- Il se lève toujours tard quand tu lui fais bisou-bisou .

Zorro se mit bégayer quelque chose d'incompréhensible et a virer au rouge avant de reprendre une couleur normale, Luffy n'avait cessé de sourire d'un air idiot depuis qu'il avait compris l'activité nocturne de son chef cuisinier.

Pipo (Ussop) arriva à ce moment là et dés qu'il vit le sourire bête de Luffy comprit de quoi il était question. Loin d'être aussi compréhensif que son capitaine, il regarda dédaigneusement Zorro avant de parler bien fort.

- J'espère que Sandy a aimé que tu le baises parce que si vous pouviez essayer de vous retenir quand on sera en mer….héééééééé…….

Zorro le sortit à coups de pieds , là encore ça pouvait aller mais Pipo (Ussop) savait être très vulgaire et méchant avec Sandy qui encaissait tout.

Luffy décida de partir lui aussi car son estomac criait famine et demandait à être rempli.

- Fais lui un bisou de ma part.

Dit il avant de partir un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'escrimeur attendit quelques minutes avant de se rapprocher du blond, et de poser une main sur le front brûlant de son ami.

- Mmmh Zorro …. ?

- Oui repose toi, j'vais m'occuper de toi.

Il reussit à l'extraire de son amas de draps et se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu, il lui avait enfilé un short avant de le coucher, il en était sûr.

- Mmmmhh Zorro, qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?

- Tu étais saoul !

- …T'en aurais pas profité par hasard ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sandy sembla réfléchir et se tortilla pour mieux se caler sur les genoux de son amant mais ce tortillement lui arracha un gémissement.

- Mmmaieuh Zorro, j'ai mal au cul !

Zorro laissa courir ses mains sur le ventre détendu du blond.

- Tu as mal autre part ?

Il palpait un peu partout pour être sûr que son corps n'avait pas d'autres contusions .

- Mmmh oui là aux reins…

Le sabreur embrassa avec dévotion les hanches tremblantes puis étendit le cuistot sur les couvertures .

- Je vais te préparer un bain chaud, rendors toi …

Sandy avait vraiment l'esprit embrouillé, il entendait un mot sur deux et devait s'efforcer de deviner tout ce qu'il entendait. Son bas ventre lui faisait mal, Zorro avait vraiment du être une brute pour qu'il est mal comme ça. Brutal, Zorro ne l'était que lorsqu'il était saoul, parce qu'il aimait cette violence paraît il .Enfin quand ils faisaient l'amour, Zorro était toujours très doux avec lui. Jamais un coup de hanches en trop, toujours attentif à son plaisir. Rien qu'en y pensant, il avait envie que Zorro revienne et le prenne. En parlant de lui….le sabreur revint et transportant son amant comme une mariée le fit glisser dans une baignoire remplie d'eau tiède .

- Mmmhh Zorro c'est chaud …

- Détends toi, mon cœur.

Sandy s'exécuta et Zorro en profita pour l'immerger totalement avant de le nettoyer. Il le lava avec application et quand il eut fini, partit demander de l'aspirine à Chopper, le petit cerf.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il en a besoin !

- Eh bien, t'as qu'a lui faire des bisous, ça à l'air d'être efficace, non ?

Zorro avait envie de le frapper, sous pretexe qu'il n'acceptait pas leur relation, le cerf refusait de façon catégorique de soigner le blond. C'était injuste, un médecin n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

Le sabreur préféra s'éloigner de la « bestiole » et de retourner voir Sandy .

- Raaaaah une minute de plus et je lui écrabouillais la cervelle à mains nus !

- Zorro ??

- Mon cœur, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, enfin je crois. Je n'entends presque plus le son des cloches. »Zorro le vit baisser la tête puis la relever, les larmes aux yeux. « A qui voulais tu écrabouiller la cervelle ?

- A Chopper ! Il refusait de me procurer de l'aspirine. »soupira l'homme au bandana

- C'est pas si grave…

- C'est un enfoiré.

Sans aucune raison apparente le cuisinier se mit à pleurer dans son bain, la tête dans les mains, aussitôt Zorro se précipita à ses côtés.

- Sandy !!Qu'est ce que tu as ?C'est l'eau du bain qui est trop froide. C'est…..

- C'est ….Pipo. Il est encore venu me charrier…j'en ai marre…

- Je sais, essaye de ne pas y penser. Pendant que je vais lui régler son compte.

- Nan, c'est se qu'il veut, ce qu'il attend ! Il veut que tu t'énerves contre lui !

- Grumph ! Je vais quand même pas le laisser embêter mon petit ami dans la salle de bains sans rien dire !

- S'il te plaît, ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses !

- Les choses sont déjà assez envenimées à mon goût ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?Pour que tu en pleures…

- Nan, c'est…..c'est pas important !

- Sandy ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Que je n'étais qu'une lopette, qu'un enculé saoul et seul.

- Saoul et seul ?Saoul, je comprends mais seul ?

- Il m'a affirmé que tu me trompais….

Dire que Zorro était en colère était un trop faible mot pour le qualifier. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, sachant que le 10 représente le plus haut point accessible à la colère humaine…( je sais sa veut rien dire, et si vous comprenez pas bah… dites vous que vous êtes pas la seule)… Zorro atteignait les 18.

- J'VAIS L'TUER !!

- Zorro.

- LAISSE MOI LE MASSACRER !!!

- Zorro ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu…hum…tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

L'escrimeur le regarda avec étonnement puis s'agenouilla à coté du blondinet en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux dorés.

- Tu l'as cru, hein ?

Le cuistot prit une teinte rosée adorable et balbutia :

- Au début, non et puis il a finit par me déballer des histoires, j'arrivais plus à détecter ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas…et ….tu m'aimes toujours, hein ?

Sandy tourna la tête vers son amour, les yeux inquiets, si inquiets que Zorro ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tant il était mignon.

- Le dragueur de nous deux, c'est toi ! Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Y a pas l'ombre d'une pucelle dans mon cœur !

- Il a dit que c'était des mecs.

- ' pas l'ombre d'un puceau non plus.

Sandy sourit à son amant s'était tellement bon d'entendre la personne aimé vous dire qu'il n'y a que vous dans sa vie .Zorro se releva et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Allez, lève toi, et habille toi, enfin pas trop ! On va donner une leçon à ses faux amis et à Pipo surtout !

- Et que comptes tu faire ? », demanda le blond en sortant de son bain .

- On va aller se papouiller sur le pont et plus si affinités, sous leur yeux, jusqu'à qu'ils crèvent d'hémorragie nasale.

- On va seulement se faire des papouilles ?

- Prends pas cet air déçu, j'ai dis « plus si affinités ».

- Tant mieux, j'ai une de ces envie de sexe depuis tout à l'heure.

Zorro le captura dans ses bras alors qu'il n'avait enfiler que son pantalon.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt….

Il le tira vers le pont en courant.

- EH ! MA CHEMISE !

- T'en auras pas besoin.

OWARI .

Ysa: Voilà c'est fini !c'était bien, non ?– Sandy :Pourquoi je pleure comme une madeleine , moâ ?- Ysa :parce que ! C'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide ! – Zorro : et pourquoi je le laisse partir avec l'inconnu ?- Ysa : appliquons même procédé !- équipage : pourquoi on est aussi méchants ? - Ysa :PARCE QUE ! Y A PAS MARQUE BUREAU DES RECLAMATIONS !! – Sandy : c'est ça, t'es bien contente que ça soit fini, hein ?- Ysa : effectivement !- Zorro : donc même si tu rends un torchon rempli d'imperfection, t'es satisfaite ? XD – Ysa : je te dispense de tes commentaires, crétin !Et le prochain qui dit quoique se soit , je le noie dans ma fic ! **silence **parfait, à défaut d'être gentil vous n'êtes pas suicidaire !


End file.
